Crazy Beautiful
by TopazObsessr94
Summary: Edward is gone.He really is gone.He had been gone for one year today. Who up in that big sky wants me tortured to death?I didn't think that my situation could worsen until Charlie decided to put his opinion into this.now I have Charlie to thank for tortur
1. Alone

CRazY/Beautiful

CRazY/Beautiful

Chapter 1: Alone

Sometimes you wonder what **would** have happened. The sense burns deeply in your thoughts; you catch yourself believing in the vision more than you realize. You yearn for a second chance; you want this vision to be so real, that you think of nothing else. You never take in your surroundings. When your life takes a turn for the worst it's almost like you have put yourself into a coma. You lose track of time; never realizing that your whole existence has changed.

The people around you start to worry. You start to lose control of your own life. People start to take drastic measures.

The emptiness in my chest burns day and night. You want to scream but you know that it will only make it worse. You want to run until your legs give out but you can't go anywhere. I want so badly to see his face again. I want my guardian angel to wrap his cold arms around me like always. I wanted to see him smile and tell me he loved me.

Edward Cullen left exactly one year ago. Has it really been that long? Ever since I have felt like I have died in the inside. I do not care about what I look like or who is talking. I finished out school alone with only Angela and Ben as friends. Angela always seemed to keep me surfaced although the yearning for him came back to me everyday I woke up.

The Cullen were apart of my life. I knew that the rest of the family still loved me. I knew that some how Edward still loved me even if he didn't realize it. He made his whole family leave because he believed that it was going to be good for me. He told me that he didn't want me anymore; that he didn't love me. I began to spiral down hill from there. For awhile I was in denial; telling Charlie that nothing happened and that Edward was coming back. I wanted him so badly that I began to take my truck out and visit their barren home. They left the door open so I would walk in. I would tour the house at least five times a day. I even tried to find the meadow and I succeeded. I visited that meadow everyday. I would spend all day there even. Even when it would rain I sat and let the rain drench me while I cried.

I was not the same person I was. Jacob started to come over because Charlie told him that it would cheer me up. It didn't help. The pain would worsen and I would end up running and ending up in the truck and driving. Nothing seemed to make me better so I am miserable to this day. It seemed as though Edward thought he was giving me a piece of my life that I would have never had with him. Instead he took away all of it. I was empty and almost ghost like. I never realized how much of an impact he and his family had taken on me.

The only vampires I have seen in the past few months were the Volturi. They came to check on me and to make sure I hadn't told anyone about the Cullen's. They stopped coming just recently because I was in fact expecting to see them last week but they never came.

I guess you could say I am nothing like Bella anymore. Oh how I loved for Edward to say my name. I yearned for it too much one day and Charlie had noticed. He had been worried for a long time and I guess this just tipped him off. I wasn't Bella anymore. I was Isabella Swan Rm. 303 suicidal unit patient number 202 and I am currently living in an asylum.


	2. Visitors

Crazy/Beautiful: Chapter 2: Visitors

Crazy/Beautiful: Chapter 2: Visitors

Sometimes I think that maybe Charlie was just trying to help. I mean he did what he thought was going to help me. I felt bad because he had to watch his only daughter mope around like she didn't have a soul. Renee sometimes visits. Those visits are normally the ones where she ends up bringing me things to keep me company although it doesn't help. I plead with her and tell her that I am fine and that Charlie is being paranoid. She never listens and says that's not what he says and then leaves me with the rest of the whacked out crazies that live here.

I really haven't gone crazy though, I hadn't even tried to commit suicide though. Charlie put me here so that he could protect me from committing suicide. He lied to corporation because he wanted for me to stay safe and happy. It didn't help. All I remember was sitting in my room folding the laundry on my bed and Charlie told me he was taking me somewhere for help. NO matter how much I pleaded, he just didn't understand. He never understood. He always thought Edward was just a 'boyfriend' to me and that I should have gotten over him. That is exactly the reason why I am here. I couldn't let go. I didn't want to lose the memory of my angel. My vampire angel. I wish sometimes that maybe Alice would see me here and tell him about what he has created. I know already that he has forbidden his family to check on me. I knew Alice wouldn't listen but still maybe she was too horrified to say anything.

Maybe, some day, I would get released and live on my own. Maybe then, He would come find me. Maybe, then, he will take me back and he would change me and we could live forever together. All of these options are maybes. I just wish he would realize that maybe he needs me more than he thought. I still loved him with all my heart and soul.

Edward. My Edward; The one guy that I loved. I should use the word guy lightly considering he wasn't human. Even though he was a vampire, I loved him. It didn't bother me that he killed animals for food. Didn't we all eat animal sometime or another? He was a bad character becoming good. He never would realize when I told him that he wasn't like the other vampires. He never believed anything other than that he was a monster. He was by far not a monster. Even if he was I would still love him with all my heart and soul. He was my life and now he was gone.

Sometime today the manager of my building said that I was to have a visitor a today. I always got excited when someone came to see me. I always wished that maybe it was him, but I knew it could never be. I actually brushed my hair today using what the "managers" told me I could only use to get dressed every morning. I never really cared about what I looked like unless someone was coming. I wanted them to know that I was not crazy and that I shouldn't be here. I knew far too much that they would never realize what Charlie had said. Everyone believes here that I am an intensive care patient and that I did try to kill myself. It was a lie that I had to live to not make myself look even crazier.

Since I have been here three months the psychiatrist had given me the privilege of wearing my regular clothes and not an ugly scrub. Dr. Baker was a very kind women and somewhere deep down I think that she believed that I didn't belong in this retched place. She wanted me to be able to be comfortable in here. She usually pulled a few strings and I lived like I would have lived in a house; getting to have posters on my walls and sheets on my bed of m choice, like I said before I got regular clothes. Dr. Baker even sometimes brought things from home for me to eat. She was very nice to all her patients but I couldn't help but think that she favorites me a little more. She was the only thing that kept me sane.

I slowly walked down the white hallway; brushing my hands on the frameless posters. They wanted to keep crazy patients from injuring themselves. What a waste of time. I never understood why everything had to be white. It was so boring.

I had reached the familiar visiting room that recovering patients were aloud to use. It did not have a window between the human beings, just a table. You could actually touch person in front of you. I felt bad for the patients who couldn't have hugs or handshakes because they were to wild, or thought to be wild. It didn't make sense why they even invented this place. Couldn't they just leave the poor people alone? I guess I don't understand the half of it; maybe I am missing something.

I walked down to the table and sat in the oh so familiar chair. They opened the door to let the visitor in and I immediately brightened up.

There standing in the door way was my personal mechanic, Jacob. He looked sad to see me and I immediately motioned for him to sit down. HE smiled at me and I ran and hugged him. I wished he could stay forever.

"Jake!" I smiled and sat down again.

"Hi Bells. How are you?" He smirked knowing I wasn't really as crazy as they marked me as.

"My 'treatment' is fine," I giggled, "but I really wish I was out of here. I hate this place with a passion." I laughed sarcastically.

"Well, I miss seeing you in my garage. I wish Charlie hadn't gone this far sometimes too." He smiled and stroked the palm of my hand.

"Jake you realize I really am not crazy?" He smirked.

"I never thought you were crazy enough for here," he laughed out loud, "I just though you were born that way." I laughed with him. He knew that I didn't deserve this. He also hated the Cullen's for some reason revolving around the comment, _Do they realize what they have done?_

"Not funny Jake," I giggled, "I just wish sometimes that they would let me out sooner rather than later." He frowned.

"Bells, if there is anything in my power that can get you out of here I would do it." He brushed a piece of my hair. "I know that you are not this way Bella. You don't belong here. You are not like the people here. You had a life and a family and you laughed freely. You were beautiful and a talented chef. You don't deserve this. I promise I will get you out." I smiled knowing that was impossible.

"Jake just please, if you can, visit more often. I don't being alone for so long." He smiled and gave me one last hug before he had to be kicked out.

"You wish is my command Ms. Swan." He smiled and gave me one last hug before turning to the door.

"Hang in there Bells." He smiled sadly.

"I promise." I smiled and turned towards my own door and walked down the hallway. I heard his door slam and I was now being guided back to my room. My ugly white nasty room was even not comfortable after all Dr. Baker did. I was alone now and I felt the feelings take over as I reached my room. I huddled in the corner of the bed to the wall. I broke down on the knees and sobbed into my knees wanting to wash away the pain that would never end.

**APOV (yay!)**

I sat in our room in Los Angeles. It wasn't much fun. I went shopping earlier today and I couldn't help but remember her. I couldn't help but think of how she would have resisted going with me and Rose.

On the subject of Rose, even she missed her. She walked around the house just like before wondering what would have happened if she wasn't a vampire. She wanted to be human more than before. She missed Bella. We all did. Esme didn't garden very much anymore. Carlisle didn't talk very much when we were all together as a family. Emmett hadn't cracked a joke in I don't know how long. Jasper seemed to mope about. He believed it was his fault but we knew it wasn't him; it was Edward.

Edward hadn't talked to any of us in days. The only time we ever saw him was when we would catch a glimpse of him in the woods hunting. He sat in his room alone. He listened to music alone. He hunted alone. He never came out of that room unless Carlisle made him for a family meeting. He never talked though. I didn't understand why he left Bells if he still loved her.

Bella would have risked her life anyway to be with Edward. She technically was every day she was at the house. I just don't understand why he was hurting himself so badly. Maybe if I jut checked on her and guarded my mind at the same time.

I quickly grabbed lyrics from one of Jasper's favorite songs in front of me and started think the lyrics. I never realized he was a Linkin Park fan.

_Crawling in my skin._

_These wounds they will not heal._

_Fear is how I fall._

_Confusing what is real._

I totally was fooling him because there was no screaming so far. I quickly checked on Bella and I immediately gasped. There, in my vision, I saw Bella. She was huddled in the corner of a room; a white room. Bella was sobbing with her knees pulled up to her chest. This was not a good sign.

_There's something inside me that pulls beneath the surface_

_Consuming/confusing_

_This lack of self-control I fear is never ending_

I immediately shrieked when I saw a women come in with a syringe. Bella's eyes were not fighting ones. She obviously knew what the woman was doing. Her eyes were not afraid just said.

The woman was telling Bella that she needs to calm down and sleep. She immediately stuck Bella with the needle bringing Bella into a deep slumber.

_To find myself again_

_My walls are closing in_

_(Without a sense of confidence I'm convinced that there's just too much pressure to take)_

_I've felt this way before_

_So insecure…_

I began to cry. What have we done? I quickly delved back in and saw the sign behind the women. Bella was being held in an asylum. What have we done? Poor Bella, she just wanted Edward.

I heard footsteps outside the door and I knew it must have been Edward so I began to hum quietly to myself like I hadn't done anything wrong. The door opened and in came Jasper. I let out a relieved breath.

"Alice what is wrong?" He looked concerned. I couldn't tell him.

"I have to leave. Now." He looked confused. "Jasper I can't explain just let me go." I quickly threw a bag together and ran out the door and to the garage leaving a very confused Jasper behind. I knew exactly what I need to do. I needed to save Bella.

**Soooo…..hows it going? If u like it review and tell me…I luv reviews so if ur reading…please review no matter if you plan on or not…REVIEWS MAKE MY DAY…. Or if you want to see more fantastic fanfics….. visit my website **

**www.twilightvampiresrox.**** for more. Ummmmm and also I don't know if u've finished breaking dawn yet or not…but I wuz kinda disappointed.. with the whole ending…it left you wanting more……whtevr all is good and peaceful in the Twilight relm I guess….until the next chapter**

**Topazobsessor94**


	3. Tracking down the Truth

Heyy guys srry for the long wait…school is starting as well as field hockey so I haven't had a lot of time on my hands

**Heyy guys srry for the long wait…school is starting as well as field hockey so I haven't had a lot of time on my hands..anyway here is the third chapter…and also for those of you who read my other story, I will update soon! :)**** Read on!**

CHAPTER 3: Attempts

ALICE CULLEN:

Jasper called every five minutes. He left messages asking where I was going and why I wasn't answering. I knew that Edward would drag my butt back to the house if he found out so I told no one. I only answered my cell phone once after thirty calls because I was well on my way out of California.

I warned Jasper not to tell anyone that I left and hung up leaving confused Jasper behind. As if I wasn't going fast enough, I stepped down on the gas peddle. I was more than anxious to get to Bella. What had we done? What had Bella done? I wanted to get her out of there at once. I was 10 miles out of Washington now and I wanted to get there by tomorrow.

Edward thought he was saving her from a horrible life but instead he put her into a worse one than she had had all her life. Whatever had happened was obviously a domino affect of us leaving. It couldn't have been anything else. I checked the vision again. Bella was still huddled into the corner. I began to cry.

My best friend was trapped in what seemed like a hospital. I would have to ask investigate when I got to Forks. I would not let my sister suffer anymore. She did not deserve this and I was going to fix what we had broken.

BELLA SWAN:

I didn't care whether the neighbors could here me or not. They probably just sedate me anyway. It was probably the third time this month. It didn't matter its not like it hurt. I was too numb to realize a woman come in and give me the anesthetics.

It was probably a good thing that I would fall asleep for the night. I dreamt of a boy and girl sitting in a meadow gazing at each other softly breathing in synchronization. It was like déjà vu. I switched scenes to a boy helping an injured girl dance at her prom; looking lovingly. I knew the scene here too. The boy and girls faces were not visible in either of the scenes and I strived to see both of them but it was like running down a never ending hallway. I then realized the last scene. Edward was standing next to me in the woods. I then fell to my knees crying while Edward left. He was gone; never coming back.

I jolted myself awake by the sounds of my pleading and shouting. It was night now so no one could here me. I sighed in relief; no more needles. I slowly got up onto the bed and crawled under my sheets and decided to find the books that Jake brought me one of those times he visited. I decided that I would choose Wuthering Heights. It had always been my favorite. I remembered that Edward would tease me about reading that book to many times. I cracked a smile; something that hadn't happened in awhile.

I knew that I would begin to convulse again but I didn't care. I needed to read this. I felt like I needed to read this. That it would help someway. I cracked the worn spine open and turned the little lamp in my room on. I read the words like they were my life. I knew this wouldn't help my situation but it would be good for something. I began to read my book into the night.

ALICE CULLEN:

I drove down the highway almost reaching the outskirts of Port Angeles. I was getting even more anxious as the miles blew by. I now drove in the middle of the road traveling at 120 mph. I wanted to get to Forks as fast as I could. The burning in my undead heart knew that I needed to see Bella as soon as possible. I couldn't quite concentrate whether I was a mile away from Forks or I had just reached Port Angeles.

I was so caught up in my thoughts that I hadn't realized that I had almost taken of the back end of a truck parked outside of the Port Angles Shopping strip. I noticed that it had looked strangely like the one that Bella drove. It even had the same dent in the back where Rosalie couldn't completely fix Edward's hand mark. What was going on? Why didn't Bella drive her truck anymore? Maybe, it was Bella!

I jumped out of the car, parking it neatly in the corner of the parking lot. I made my why into the store it was parked outside of. I noticed that Mike was there buying something from the bookstore so I tapped him on the shoulder wondering if he knew anything.

"Oh hi, Alice. ALICE?! Didn't you guys leave like one year ago?" He looked puzzled, so it couldn't hurt to explain.

"Mike I am here now so that's what matters. The family is visiting old friends if you must know. I was wondering where Bella is. Her truck is parked outside of the store." He looked at me with a worried glance.

"Alice that isn't Bella's truck anymore; it's mine. I bought it from Charlie who said Bella wanted to sell it. He gave it to me real cheap." Oh no.

"Oh okay, do you happen to know where Bella is then?" I stared at him with pleading eyes.

"Um, I am not supposed to know actually. Only Angela and that kid Jacob Black know. Charlie wouldn't let me see her saying, 'She is out right now.' But the thing is, she has been 'out' for three and a half months." I almost began to cry. What if she was dead? This was my entire fault.

"Thank you so much Mike." I ran out of the store probably a little to fast, but I didn't care anymore.

Of course, I knew where the Weber's lived. I had been there a lot when Bella would go over. She lived right outside the school right near the church where her father pastured at.

I sped down the streets reaching her house instantly. I got out of the car and ran up to the door and knocked three times. Angela's mother peeped her head out the door.

"Oh hello Alice! It is great to see you again. Angela is up in her room go on up I'm sure you remember where her room is." She winked and let me in. I walked up the steps and knocked on the third door from the opening. Angela opened the door and immediately lit up.

"Hi Angela, how are you?" She pulled me into her room and then into a hug.

"It's so good to see you. I missed you."

"I missed you too. I came to visit with the rest of my family." I smiled and sat at her desk chair while she lay on her bed.

"It's been quite boring around here without you guys. Did you visit Bella yet? Oh I'm sure she'd be glad to see you. She doesn't really get to see anyone all that much anymore and nobody except me, visits. Well, maybe Renee and Jacob Black do but that's still like totally not enough." I went into panic mode.

"Um, what do you mean by visits?" Angela sat up and propped up on her head board.

"Oops, I probably told you too much I'm not supposed to say."

"Please Angela, she is my best friend and if she is in trouble I should be there with her." I looked pleadingly into her eyes and she sighed.

"I guess it's okay as long as you tell no one." I nodded. "Back a couple months ago, Charlie started noticing Bella's sadness after you guys left. I knew that it was the cause of you and Edward leaving but Charlie didn't exactly put two and two together. Ben and I were the only ones helping Bella stay above the surface until Charlie noticed how lifeless she began to look." I cringed and she continued. "Charlie called me and asked if I had seen Bella lately. Of course I told him she was over my house everyday. He thanked me for my friendship for some odd reason and asked if I knew why she was acting dead." I knew it. "I told him that her boyfriend just left and so did one of her best friends why wouldn't she. He just sighed and told me that he knew a way to get Bella back and I knew something was up." This was our entire fault.

"But before I could call Bella and worn her, her father took action. Charlie decided to put here in the loony bin for awhile or as we say asylum. I thought it was the worst thing someone could do but he insisted that I not tell anyone that he was lying about his suicidal scheme he made up to get her in. I knew that he did it out of love but I knew he must have been crazy." She smiled at me and hugged me; apparently I had started to sob.

"I will give you the address and you can visit her right away." She handed me a piece of paper and a pass to get in. I eventually said my goodbyes and left. I knew that I had to visit her. I had to get her out. She was in more pain that before and she needed out.

I immediately jumped into the car and sped off to my best friend Bella.

BELLA SWAN:

I fell into a deep sleep the last words I read play over in my mind.

_An there you see the distinction between our feelings: had he been in my place and I in his, though I hated him with a hatred that turned my life to gall, I never would have raised a hand against him. You may look incredulous, if you please! I never would have banished him from her society as long as she desired his. The moment her regard ceased, I would have torn his heart out, and drank his blood! Bet, till then -- if you don't believe me, you don't know me -- till then, I would have died by inches before I touched a single hair of his head!_

**So end of chapter three… review cause I luv them…anyway for more fanfics visit my website… ****www.twilightvampiresrox. **** if this doesn't show up right here is the separate link www(dot)twilightvampiresrox(dot)webs(dot)com so whtevr check it out thanx 4 reading Topaz Obsesser94**


	4. Visit from a Vampire

_Recap: Alice found out from Angela that Bella is in an asylum._

_Chapter 4: Visit from a Vampire_

BELLA SWAN:

I woke up with my book pressed on my face as I quietly got up from my corner I had been lounging in; more like hiding in. I didn't know why but the book I had read last night had given me comfort. I think it probably was because it had to do with someone drinking someone else's blood and last night I had a dream about being with Edward again. But once again, a wave of depression crashed over me as I got dressed and I soon resumed my regular zombie self.

I didn't know why but for some reason I felt like today would be promising, or at least I hoped. The office told me I was going to have another visitor today and they specified that it was a close friend, so I was hoping it was Angela. I hadn't seen her in a week and I missed her. I dressed the best I could and a pang of pain entered my body. _Alice would be proud. _I quickly grabbed my one thing I had left from _them, _the CD, and placed it in my string backpack as usual.

My visitor would be here any moment considering I had slept in so it was already eleven-thirty by the time I had entered into the common room where I would hopefully meet Angela.

I strung my backpack around both of my shoulders and sat down. I noticed that it took exactly five minutes for my 'close friend' to come in. I watched the door creak slowly open as my visitor walked in.

ALICE CULLEN:

I slowly walked out of my hotel room and walked down the hallway. Today was the day I was going to see Bella! Excitement rose in my body as I bounced to the stairwell when my cell phone rang.

"Hello?" I knew who it was and I didn't want to talk to them.

"Alice where are you?" Someone shouted into the other end of the phone.

"I am in Forks." I said blatantly. Edward couldn't get here before I reached Bella anyway so why not tell him?

"What the…" I would rather not mention what Edward had really said for fear of me overreacting. "Are you doing in Forks?" I knew he was ticked.

"That is none of your business." I screamed and almost shut my phone before I was tackled into the wall.

"The hell it isn't!" He was fuming and I just sat there with an annoyed look about my face and stared until he was done with his string of curses.

"Are you finished?" He looked angry at me.

"No! Why are this earth would you be here? No, you know what, I already know. You are here for Bella! You just can't follow directions can you?! I specifically asked you not to go see Bella at ALL! Even if you do miss her or want her back with all your heart you can't see her and we will never bring her back okay?" His stature became soft and it looked like he was going to cry. "You can't go there. I won't let you even though you want her back."

"Is it me who wants her back or you?" I gave him a sympathetic glance as he screamed at me and dashed out of the hotel. I checked to see where he was going from a vision I had. He wasn't going anywhere. He was going back to his hole to mope some more and do nothing about the situation. Now that this idiot delayed me I was thirty minutes late for my meeting with Bella. Great!

UNKNOWN POV: (dunndunnndunnnnnnnn)

I walked quickly into the office and stared at the plump lady behind the counter. She was on the phone and told me to wait one second before she simply hung up and turned towards me.

"Can I help you miss?"

"Actually you can I have an appointment to see Bella Swan."

"Let me check and see. Are you Alice Cullen?" This was going to be easier than I thought.

"Umm, yes I am and I hope I am not too late."

"Actually no, you are right on time." Good my fake call to Edward was working. He had found Alice and delayed her.

"Which room is she?" The lady helped me get to the visiting room I was supposed to be in. Alice had apparently requested a private room; even better. Alice had just basically given Bella over.

I quickly opened the door and walked in.

BELLA SWAN:

I saw a pair of high heeled boots walk its way in and immediately I knew it wasn't Angela. I followed those boots up to my visitors face and I soon became scare.

"Victoria?" I gasped. I thought she was gone. Why was she here?

"Hello, my Bella how have you been?" She sat down slyly in front of me. I watched as she flipped her hair over her shoulder and crossed her legs; her red eyes boring into me.

"What's it to you? Why are you here?" I spat.

"Why Bella, I am just here to visit my good friend." I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah right! What is the real reason?" She stood up.

"What don't you like to pretend at least for a little while?" She got closer to me.

"You stay away Victoria I will call for help and security." She let out an evil screech of a laugh that sent shivers down my spine.

"Oh Bella! Little did you know your little friend Alice had set up a private and sound proof meeting; lucky for you!" Alice? Why would Alice be here…..

"What did you do to Alice!" I began to well up.

"Nothing dear just got her out of the way!" I began to cry. Alice…..

"You have no reason to do this to me! I didn't do anything to you! You psychotic son of…." I got cut off

"You think this has to do with you?" She let out another horrifying laugh. "You are paying the price for Edward my dear. He killed my James and for that I will kill his mate to!" She came closer.

"Victoria! I am no longer Edward's mate. He left me four months ago!" She smiled

"Well then, maybe I'll just make your life a living hell any way just for fun!" She laughed louder this time creeping towards me. I saw her flash by me and I slipped away from her and ran towards the door. I began to cry and called for help but I knew no one would be there to save me. Not even my angel. Then I realized the fire had begun. I slipped a dark abyss and clutched on to my last thought. _My Angel._


	5. Pain

**So srry it took so long I hav SAT prep to take care of… :]**

**CHAPTER 5: PAIN**

Alice POV:

I rushed into the hospital to the front office. A middle aged woman sat perched at her desk precariously picking her nails. She had scraggly brown hair and an ugly make up job. _Honey, you need a make over. _ I had thought.

Quickly, I strolled up to her with a smile. "Excuse me ma'am I have an appointment." She looked up at me lazily and turned on her computer.

"Name?" Her voice sounded like a man.

"Alice Cullen, ma'am I am terribly sorry for being so late but there was traffic." She looked at me; confused.

"Honey, it says here that you have already had your appointment. You checked in an hour ago. You can go back there though; there must have been a mistake." I began to become excited. I was finally going to be with Bella again.

I imagined her features. She had dark brown hair with light curls that straggled down her back. She had beautiful pale skin and a thin shape. She always looked good in blue. She was beautiful and I hoped that this facility hadn't changed her in anyway.

The walls were white. The floor was white. The people were dressed in white. I watched as I was the only color wearing person in the hall. I stuck out like a sore thumb; more then usual. I followed each white doorway down to the door I was supposed to enter and I stopped in front of it. This was it. I was finally going to see my Bella.

I turned the knob of the door and stepped in but not before letting out a gasp. What had gone on in here? I slowly turned around and there lay my sweet Bella crumpled on the ground writhing in pain. I was too late, the venom had already spread to her heart.

Edward POV:

I slowly walked through the old walls of my home. They smelled of Bella. She must have come back here. I shouldn't have left her. I shouldn't have said I didn't love her. I remember the pain that flashed through her eyes as I slowly uttered those words. Why had I done what I did? Because I was selfish and inconsiderate. I wanted my Bella to be safe but I knew she had no place but with me.

Of course I hadn't left her completely alone. I checked on her once in awhile. It pained me to watch her wake up screaming, every night a new bad dream. Charlie had even stopped checking on her. I knew that I couldn't come back after that, so I left for good.

I had lived in a condo not far off, in Seattle. I needed to see Bella. There was no point in hiding anymore. Alice was already on her way down there to see her so we couldn't stay away.

I grabbed a new shirt as I pitched my old one. I slipped the new shirt on, grabbed my car keys, and walked out the door to my Volvo. As I slid into the seats I saw my hand shaking as I placed the key into the ignition.

I drove down the old road towards the psychiatric ward that my angel was being held. I didn't even know what I was going to say to get her back. I had been a complete jerk and I needed something good to get her back. She would never believe me after the horrible words I uttered. Being Bella, she believed me and my dead heart broke.

I couldn't believe how stupid I had been. Alice would have just come back anyway. I don't know why I could have ever thought that I could separate my family from the girl they all loved.

My car pulled to a slow stop and rain began to fall. How ironic. Rain seems to fall all the time in Forks but it also seems to follow my every move lately. Even in sunny California, rain followed my family. Maybe, God is trying to teach me a lesson or maybe its karma.

I opened my door and stepped out into the wet parking lot and dashed towards the automatic doors. They opened up and I quickly walked up to a sobbing Alice who I saw in the hall. My stomach dropped. What had happened between Bella and Alice?

"Alice what is going on?" She looked at me with tortured eyes and lifted a skinny finger pointing to the room down the hall that was labeled visitor center. She had not called for security and the room was untouched. I walked in and looked around. Nothing seemed out of order until I saw what my eyes screamed at to look away. There on the floor lay Bella crumpled and broken writhing in pain with a bite mark on her arm.

I rushed to her side and enveloped her head into my hands.

"Bella, Bella, Bella, Bella, I am so sorry." There was a silence so deadly that I thought I could hear a piece of hair hit the floor. Alice slowly crept in and had her cell phone in hand. I flipped it open and dialed Carlisle. I tucked the phone on my shoulder and I propped Bella up on my lap as Alice closed the door and locked it.

"Alice?"

"No this is Edward. It's Bella she has been bitten and it's too late to take the venom from her bloodstream. I need help." There was a pause on the end of the phone.

"Keep Bella where she is. I will call the hospital and make sure she is released within the hour. Get her things and drive immediately to the house. I will be on the next plane to Port Angeles."

"Okay." With that I hung up the phone and nodded to Alice. Carlisle would have her released in less than two minutes.

ALICE POV:

I rushed to a nurse and quietly asked her if she knew where a Bella Swan was saying. She lazily pointed down the hall to a locked door.

"Ma'am I need to get in." I smiled.

"Honey, I am not allowed to let public personal in unless you have permission from the hospital."

"My father, Carlisle Cullen, will be coming soon and I was told to gather Bella's things before he came." My smile started to fade.

"Carlisle sent you?"

" Yes ma'am." My smile widened as I realized she was walking towards the door and unlocking it.

"You tell Carlisle hello for me now." She smiled a toothy grin and walked back down the hallway in the opposite direction.

Bella's room looked different from all the other patient's rooms I've seen in my days with Carlisle. Her room was decorated and she had other furniture besides just a bed and a bathroom. A stack of books which I knew were hers lay open on the floor and I began to pack them in the container that I saw lying on the floor on the opposite side of the room. She must have just unpacked them because then, conveniently, there were four more stacked under the bed.

She did not have too many possessions but the ones she did have were strewn across the floor or under the bed. Those items were packed away safely as I searched the room for any other sign of Bella's things. And that is when I saw it. A blue book stuck out from the mattress of her bed. I gently yanked it out from the smashed position. It looked worn.

Then as I opened it gingerly and I found a lump start to grow in my throat. It was Bella's scrapbook. The first page almost killed me. It was Bella and Edward on her birthday. If I could cry I would have because the next picture was just of Edward but attached was his CD he had made for her. She must have found the floor board that he hid all of it in. I quickly flipped to the next page and there was a cute picture of Bella and Renee and on the opposite side, one of Charlie and Bella.

I quickly flipped through the book noticing that even I made the book which I wasn't sure how until I saw a glimpse of Edward in my mirror. He had snuck a picture in for Bella. Then finally after all the pictures of Jacob and whoever else decided to grace Bella's life, I began to sob. The last page was a crinkled paper from which I noticed from school. It was a note that we had passed during class. Bella had kept this one for one reason and I knew it had nothing to do with me but with Edward. The last three words on the page were not of mine but of Edward's: _I will always love you Bella._

**Sooo….this chapter was short and I am sorry for the wait but as I said before….I am tired from Sat prep and crap my teacher decided to throw at me. X) happy new year guys!**


	6. Three People, Three Days

CHAPTER 6: Three People, Three Days

ALICE:

I quickly put myself back together and started to calm down. _What had we done? _ Thinking about it only made me hurt worse so I quickly picked up all my boxes I had packed and rushed them out to my trunk.

Looking over the parking lot, I watched Edward quickly carry Bella out to his Volvo and place her carefully in the back seat. There was so much pain on his face that I felt bad for him. He had endured so much pain and now he was plunged into a new pool of guilt that he would probably never Bella forgive him. Although I had this feeling that everything was going to be okay even though I can only see a little bit further into future I knew that it was going to be okay.

Jumping into my Porsche, I hit the gas and sped out onto the highway back to our old house. Carlisle had said that he would meet us there when they could catch the next flight so I began to calm down. Edward, although, was not but he would be when she woke up. My mind began to wonder and I started thinking about the fact that Bella was now an almost vampire and now I have someone else to talk to, no matter if she becomes my sister or not.

EDWARD:

She was with me. My angel was lying in the back of my car and I could be with her again. Bella was in so much pain that I could see her writhing in the back seat, teeth clenched and fists balled. She now had no choice. I had ruined her chances at a new life. Victoria obviously doesn't realize what she actually did, because of this I would be closer to Bella. She pulled the family back together so I hope she is happy for what she has done.

I was guilty. Bella should have been given the chance at life and not been bitten ending her human life without even a second glance. My mind was swimming and part of me was happy that she was turning into a vampire and part of me was regretful and guilty for coming back and torturing Bella.

I drove off the highway into the exit that would take me to my house. The white building was almost in view as I sped down the road and mounted the drive way. My car stopped right in front of the door and I watched the Porsche come in next me.

Alice jumped out and swung open my back doors, snatching Bella into her arms and running into the house and probably up to my room to set her on the couch. I for one was still in a state of shock at what had happened within the last hour and a half. Bella was going to become a vampire and I was to see more of her even if she didn't want me.

EMMETT:

We had hopped the first plane to Port Angeles within the next hour or so from when Edward had called. That dude needs to catch a break. First, he chooses to leave his love for her safety. Then, he endures all the suffering of being away from her and then he now has to deal with the fact that his plan failed and that she-devil Victoria got to Bella.

I wasn't sure if I could handle all of that myself and that's how I knew that Edward was so strong. He not only kept his head when we left but never complained once. Unlike my wife, who complained every five seconds about how he shouldn't be mopping around just because the stupid human wasn't in his life anymore. I knew that she felt a little bad for him but she never showed her feelings even if I caught her talking to him on the phone. Rosalie was not all bad, she did have her soft side but she rarely showed it.

Now, Rosalie would just have to deal with the fact that Bella was going to be a vampire in a matter of days and there was nothing she could do about it. The thought brought me excitement considering she was not the breakable human anymore, she would the Bella everyone was anticipating from the beginning.

ROSALIE:

That human just couldn't stay away could she! In a way, I am happy for Edward and in another way I'm not. His leaving tore apart the family and I wasn't sure it could ever get back to normal. When he found out that Alice had gone to see Bella I could have had a heart attack because I knew that this would not go over well.

Victoria, in a way, did him a favor. Even though no one else sees it that way, I knew that it would finally settle down after this. Edward would be happy and so would the rest of the family. Don't get me wrong I think Bella is an amazing girl but I was furious that she was oh so willing to give up her humanity like that.

I, to tell you the truth, actually thought Bella was the answer to our prayers for awhile there until it risked our safety.

CARLISLE:

We boarded the plane and all I could think about was Edward and Bella. He must be tearing himself up and she must be in immense pain. Esme sat next to me staring at the window and I couldn't help but notice a sense of peace on her face in this time of excitement.

On one hand I was happy for Edward but on the other hand I was sad for Bella because now she would have to find a way to live without saying goodbye to Charlie or Renee. She would be too thirsty to be within a couple miles from them even. Victoria must think her plan was so great but really it, in some ways, made things better for our family.

ALICE:

I gently laid Bella down on the couch that was left in his room. She would be comfortable there. I fetched a pillow and placed it under her head as she squinted and thrived under my encircling arms. She would wake up and everything would be fine, I knew but the one thing I couldn't see was whether or not she would want to see Edward again. It was still foggy considering she was now changing. I knew that things would probably be right but there was still this hint of worry that snuck up on me.

Laying down next to her frail body on the large couch, I tucked her beautiful hair behind her ears and I rubbed soothing circles into her arms so as to maybe douse some of the fire that she feels right now.

Edward swiftly ran up the steps and into the door way but soon turned and left giving me and Bella a little time to be together. I turned my head towards hers and watched as she didn't scream but clenched her teeth.

"It's okay Bella you can scream if you need to." I quietly cooed and she parted her lips for one small second and whispered.

"Alice." It came out like a groan and I almost thought I saw her eyes open but she quickly shut them again.

"It's okay Bella. We are here and won't let anything happen to you."

**Hello guys!!!! I luv you guys so much because you guys all reviewed my stories and I got good feedback!!!! So since you guys are so amazing I updated sooner so THANK YOU and don't forget to REVIEW!!!!!!**

**~Topaz Obsession!**

**www(dot)twilightvampiresrox(dot)webs(com)**


	7. Time

**Hi! Guys I luv you! You guys r the best! Keep reviewing like usual!**

Chapter 7: Waking Up

**Bella POV:**

Pain shot through every inch of my body as I writhed in consistent pain. My vision blurred in and out and for a moment there I wished I was dead. I knew that someone was around me but I couldn't make out any faces since I saw Alice a couple hours ago… or a day? I had no sense of time.

**Alice POV:**

I brushed a piece of hair behind her ear. She was very surprisingly strong for someone who was in that much pain. Edward and I took shifts watching over her all day as I stayed on the phone with Carlisle through his flight.

It was Edward's turn on the phone and I could hear him shouting downstairs.

"_Carlisle I know I should calm down." Pause. "I should have stayed. This is my fault!" Pause, this time for at least three minutes. "No don't put Esme on, I will just end up shouting at her and I don't want that to happen." Pause. "No. Don't…Hi Esme how are you?" Pause, Esme must have been screaming because I could hear her all the way up here. "I'm sorry Esme. I shouldn't have yelled like that. It is not any ones fault but mine." Pause. "Alright I will see you in a little bit."_

I heard the cell phone shut and I turned my attention to Bella. She had one more day to go and I knew she could make it, I didn't know about Edward, but I knew Bella would pull through.

Instantly, I became excited. The situation finally settled in. Bella may possibly become my sister within the next couple of months. That meant I would get to plan a wedding! Of course, we would have to deal with the details with Bella's death or disappearance. However Edward decided to fix this I knew he would do it the right way.

**Edward POV:**

Vampire. It didn't make sense. My Bella was human only a year ago and within a span of two days she was now one of us. It wasn't fair. She had no choice in the matter and all my struggle was for nothing,

What was I thinking? This was my fault. I had ruined her life, her chance at a human life, and quite possibly the relationship with her loved ones. I was like the tornado that ripped through her life and destroyed it in a matter of seconds.

Pacing up and down the room, I kept my phone in my clenched fist. I wouldn't be surprised if it was crushed into a million pieces by the end of the two hours it would take Carlisle to get here. But I knew that I couldn't take back these last two days and Bella would have to find a way to forgive. Me

**Heyy guys… I know this is short but I didn't have time to write a longer chapter because I am tired from lacrosse practice so if you review I will write a new chapter but since I unfairly wrote such a short chapter…**

**SNEAK PEAK:**

_**I saw Edward's beautiful face in the all-to-clear light. There was a burning in the back of my throat and I knew what had happened almost immediately. I was not scared anymore nor did I worry. I glanced around the room at everyone staring at me and I knew I had come home.**_


	8. Awakening

**Heyyy guys happy easter! Or Passover whichever you celebrate! I am sorry for the long time no see but I have had finals and finally spring break has COME! So enjoy!**

CHAPTER 8: Awakening to a New Light

BPOV:

I could no longer hear my heart beat its familiar rhythm and it frightened me for a second. A quick check in with my surroundings brought back the current situation and past memories. I had been in the visiting room with Victoria and then I was here, wherever here was.

I heard distant conversations going on downstairs and I soon knew where I was. The burning in my throat prevented me from getting up for I was afraid that I would make a mess of myself. I tried opening my eyes but I had to blink a couple times to focus on the light. A frightened feeling began to creep back up my body. What if they didn't want me? I would have to go through this all over again. I couldn't do it.

Deciding to make myself known, I coughed. A very dry wheeze seemed to vibrate through my throat. Immediately there were footsteps on the stairs, many footsteps. I swallowed a dry gulp and squinted my eyes.

I saw Edward's beautiful face in the all-to-clear light. There was a burning in the back of my throat and I knew what had happened almost immediately. I was not scared anymore nor did I worry. I glanced around the room at everyone staring at me and I knew I had come home.

"Bella!" Alice immediately rushed over to me and gave me a hug, then came Emmett and Esme. Carlisle was standing over me asking me a series of questions an auto-piloted mind nodded accordingly. Where had he gone? I saw him first. Now there was a blank space in the back of the room.

EPOV

I decided to make her life a little easier; the least I could do. My plan was to find a couple deer and drain its blood into a thermos so that at least now she could take in her new surroundings without having to worry about rampaging a small town.

Ecstatic feelings rushed through my body as I thought of my Bella staying with us until further notice.

BPOV

Carlisle gently checked my none-existent vitals and began to explain things I already knew. Alice was chatted vividly about the outfit she picking out for me to change into. Emmett and Rosalie sat smiling in the corner and Esme kneeled next to me running her fingers through my hair, which felt nice and soothing. I had yet to say anything to anyone that seemed to come from my own lips and I contemplated what to say.

I didn't want to sound stupid but I didn't want it to come across as rude either. Was it so complicated to try and figure out what to say to the family I loved so dearly?

"Bella dear are you alright?" Esme's caring eyes bored into my own black orbs as she waited patiently for me to answer her question. I tried very hard to begin to smile.

"Hello Esme." She smiled at my response knowing all to well that's all I could muster at the moment. She gently sat me up and glanced at the door as I slowly registered the new body in the room; Edward. He quickly thrusted a thermos into Carlisle's hands and squatted down against the wall on the other side of the room. Was he regretting bringing me back? Did he have second thoughts about me?

Alice raised an eyebrow at me; obviously noticing my changing facial expression. "Bella has had enough for one day let her rest everyone!" She hustled everyone out of the room and let me and Edward be alone for awhile.

His gorgeous eyes glanced up at me, helplessly. I gave him a weak smile and opened my mouth to speak.

"We need to talk."

**Heyy my peeps how is ur spring break?!?!?!?! Welll REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!!! I can now update frequently this week because I have off from school so alert and get new chapters!**


	9. Decision Making

**Chapter 9: Decision Making**

I could feel the remorse and the dread flow through my weak body. Why couldn't I have at least a couple more hours or minutes or seconds left in this house? The house of my family would still be here even if I was not admitted back into their house.

"Look, Edward I'm very sorry to have imposed on your family, I'll leave as soon as you'll step out of the way of the door." My eyes filled with invisible tears as I soon realized what I had become. Reality crashed into me like a tidal wave at the beach. I had become what Edward was trying to prevent; a vampire.

Emmett abruptly ran into the room muttered a muffled, "Sorry," as he dropped a thermos onto my bedside nightstand and ran back threw the door that he came from. I picked up, swishing the solution around like wine in a glass as I took the lid off. The smell that overwhelmed my senses caused me to eagerly gulp down the contents; blood.

I quickly kept focus of Edward's facial expressions. His jaw was clenched and he now had sunken to the floor. I watched as his pained expression watched my every move.

"Edward, I know this must be awkward for you so I'll just be going now." I sat up and bolted out the door and left the house. I yearned to turn back and I had to literally push myself to keep running forward. Invisible tears threatened to overspill down my cheeks. I would run to the only place that I felt comfort; our meadow.

The meadow hadn't changed much, its comforting wild life warmed by rock hard skin. I now gracefully laid down into wispy grass as I watched the world around me. I could see clearer and hear clearer but somehow my heart and my mind seemed foggy and unresponsive. How could he just sit there and stare like nothing was wrong? Like he was actually deciding whether or not he still loved me? Was it that hard to say, "Bella I love you and I want you back?" Or was it too hard in general to speak to someone you loath so much?

Maybe, if I was lucky Jacob would still want to see me and at least want to still be friends. At least then, I would have someone in my life besides myself. I absent mindedly twirled a piece of brown hair around my finger.

"You know I always thought you had the most beautiful colored eyes and now look, you've gone and changed them." I jumped and swiftly got to my feet to face the speaker. It was Edward who ran an uncontrolled hand threw his hand threw his hair and sat down and patted the spot next to him.

I calmly sat down across from him.

"Bella do you still love me?" His eyes held so much love and devotion inside of them. "I mean I don't mean to be frank but I need to know."

"To tell you the truth Edward, I haven't ever stopped." I bit down on my lip and looked at my feet. I hadn't realized it at the time but I had left the house bare foot. He began to run his finger around my feet; tracing each detail of the stone-cold skin.

"Hmm." He sighed, obviously thinking about his next move. Although I don't think I even realized what I was doing until afterwards.

I leaned over and kissed him hard on his lips. His immediate surprise soon turned into a few seconds of a passionate display until he slowly pulled away.

"Bella…" He looked at me curiously as if, for once, he had no idea what to do next.

"Edward." A small smirk began to form on my lips.

"Bella I cannot tell you how sorry I am for what has happened. It shouldn't have ever gone this way." He placed a finger on my mouth as I began to say something. "I hadn't realized what was going on until it was too late and now you are a vampire. Bella I love you more than you could ever understand and I never wanted to lie to you in the forest that day. I just wanted the best for you, which at the time; I thought included a life without me." His sad eyes returned and now it was my turn to talk.

"Edward, I love you and I have no regrets." I brushed a stray piece of bronze hair away from his face. "I wanted this life more than anything and now I have it so why would I be upset about this?" He looked up at me, his eye filled with surreal passion.

"Are you sure you want to stay with us? Being a vampire doesn't automatically mean that you have to be a Cullen?" I looked up with him with disbelief showing all over my face.

"Are you kidding me Edward Cullen? Would I have it any other way?" He smiled and laughed reaching over for my hand as he stood up and we ran back to my new home.

**Well I hope this wasn't a let down cause you have waited so long to read the next chapter… as I said before in my other update in my other story field hockey has consumed my life and I have finally had time to write… SOOO REVIEW!!! **

**SO GO AHEAD HIT THE BUTTON UNDERNEATH THIS STATEMENT! **

**(You know you want to….)**


End file.
